The Way Back
by WriterEpiphany
Summary: Five Years after a bad break up, Quinn and Rachel find it hard to be around each other, both for different reason that are strangely the same. This is a sequel to A Long Way to Go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my Loves, for those of you that are unaware, this is a sequel, but I don't think you'll have to read the first story to catch on to the plot of this one. If I make reference to that one I'd be sure to explain it if needed but I do urge to read _A long Way To Go, _If you haven't already.**

**I hope you enjoy this. The first and second chapters are very fast paced but Chapter three and on will fill in any blanks the first chapters leave you. I hope you enjoy this fic and please review afterwards if you want to read more. I'd love to know.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Quinn, you have to be here." Brittany said pleading into the phone. "You know it's not a party unless my best friend is here. I mean, it's your god daughter's baby shower." Quinn let out a deep sigh into the phone. She sat parallel on her couch. She heard every word of Brittany's pleas but she was content with staying home.

"Britt, you know I understand all that but I don't want to make it awkward." Quinn pushed her hand through her blonde hair. At her age of 24, she was perfectly content with not finding herself in any awkward situations. She loved Brittany like a sister but there were certain things she found herself unwilling to due, even for her dear friend.

"Quinn, it happened four years ago, you both should be mature enough to have moved on." Quinn sighed.

"Britt, she's made this hard enough for me." Quinn said.

"Quinn, just do it for me," Brittany said. "Come on, I could really use you here. I mean Santana's all hormonal and mood swingy. I just want you there for moral support. And Santana said there's a chance she's not even going to make."

"I told you Santana was not going to be a pleasant pregnant woman." Brittany sighed in annoyance. "What,"

"You're changing the subject," Quinn sighed.

"You really want me to come to this thing don't you?"

"Yes, and don't call it a thing and if you're so uncomfortable coming by yourself. Bring Puck or Beth…"

"Fine, fine, I'll go," Quinn sighed. "But I will not be happy about it." Quinn was sure she was able to hear Brittany's grin on the other side of the phone. "I'll call you back Britt, I'm at the school."

"Alright, I'll see you later give Beth a hug and a kiss for me."

"If I can't find a babysitter last minute, you can give it to her yourself."

"Bye Quinn,"

"Peace," Quinn replied before hanging up. She parked her car in the preschool parking lot and got out the car. She looked at her watch that said it was approaching six. She quickly walked into the door of the school. She saw a small blonde girl sitting on a bench, kicking her uniformed legs back and forth. Quinn immediately felt guilty. "Sweetheart," Quinn caught the girl's attention. The girl face turned into an instant smile.

"Mommy," The girl jumped up and ran into the older blonde woman's arms. After a brief hug the girl turned to her mother and frowned. "You're late." Quinn half smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry sweetie," Quinn picked the little child up. "Let's get you signed out okay." She took the girl into the school office and saw the school's Secretary.

"Ms. Fabray," The woman acknowledged her.

"Sorry I'm late." Quinn said.

"It's alright," The woman said with a kindly, verging on flirtatious, smile. "I just need your signature here and sign out time and you can be on your way. Quinn did as she was instructed. She quickly finished.

"Thank you, Marley," Quinn said smiling at the brunette. "I'm sure, you don't want to be wasting your time waiting on me." Quinn said.

"It's really don't mind. Beth is an amazing kid." Quinn smiled. "And besides, it's not like I have any plans except dinner with my mom." Marley blushed.

"Well, I don't want to keep you." Quinn said with a bright smile. "I'll see you on Monday." Marley nodded looking at Quinn almost adoringly, not that Quinn noticed. Quinn quickly left with Beth in one arm.

"You want to visit Auntie Britt and Tana?" The small girl became over joyed in what seemed like an instant.

"Yes, are we gonna have a sleep over like last time?"

"Maybe," Quinn said. "You have to keep Auntie Tana happy okay."

"Okay," She felt slight guilt for using her child as a shield from Santana's hormonal fury but she thought it would give Brittany a nice break from the hell that Santana was probably putting her through.

"Okay, we're going to go home and you're going to put on a pretty dress and we're going to go okay?"

"Okay mommy."

* * *

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror. At 24 she was an accomplished divorce lawyer, the youngest at her firm and considering her circumstances, she knew she was exceptional. Having a kid at 20, she would have thought that her that would have put a damper on future but it had given her perspective and made her more determined. She heard the door to her bedroom open.

"Damn, who are you looking good for Fabray?" She heard a male voice.

"Well, not you, so you shouldn't worry." Quinn looked in the mirror not thinking too much of how she looked. "Are you even ready Puckerman?" The Man raised an eyebrow.

"Both Beth and I are ready we're just waiting on you beauty queen." He said.

Noah Puckerman, known as Puck to most, was Beth's Father and one of the only people that Quinn trusted. They weren't together but they did live together for Beth's sake. Quinn and Puck had met at a concert her junior year of college. Beth was conceived in the bathroom at _The Pretty Reckless_ Concert. Quinn had a moment of weakness after too much to drink and a broken heart. Most men in Pucks situation would have ditched Quinn the first chance her got but Puck had owned up to his part in Beth's conception. He was an amazing father to Beth, and an amazing friend to Quinn and if she were attracted to men, she'd be attracted to him.

"You look hot," Puck said. "I'd hit that…again." He joked.

"Very funny," She said fixing her eye liner. "Are you sure you want to go to this thing with me."

"Yeah, I think Santana likes me." Quinn shook her head.

"Last time you guys saw each other, she cussed you out…in Spanish."

"That was just her warming up to me. By the end of today, we'll be friends." He lets out a dorky smile.

"Or she'll skin you alive." Quinn said. Puck laughed.

"Seriously though, you look hot. You sure you don't want to leave Beth with Brittany and Santana and you and I go clubbing. We'll find you some gorgeous girl." Quinn shook her head.

"Um no," She said sternly. Do I need to remind you that _you_ promised Beth we'd spend the day together as a family?" Quinn said. "How are we supposed to do that if we're hung over?" Puck shook his head in agreement. "Besides, if I wanted to get laid, I would but I have you and Beth to worry about…all the time, and work."

"Yeah, yeah, Ok," Quinn put the finishing touches on her make up.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said throwing on her jacket. "And I hope I don't need to remind you to be on your best behavior?" The man raised his hands in defense.

"Of course," Puck said leaving the bedroom soon followed by the stunning looking blonde.

Though she was in casual attire, she looking like she was ready for the runway. She wore light blue skinny jeans and leather boots with a six inch heel. The black sleeveless top she wore was form fitting and highlight every curve that her torso possessed. Her long blond hair was in curls bring out her face more with was stunning by itself.

Puck wasn't as attention striking as she was in his black jeans and white button up. Beth saw her mother coming down the steps and smiled brightly.

"Mommy, you look pretty." Quinn smiled. "Thank you sweetie," Quinn said reach her daughter. She was pleased with what the girl was wearing. The sun dress seem appropriate and she knew that Beth was content with her choose.

Puck lifted Beth from the couch. "Come on baby bear, Time to go." He said letting the four year old sit on his shoulders.

* * *

Puck pulled up to the big New York house that belonged to Santana and Brittany. Quinn pulled in their driveway smiling at the lack of cars. "Mommy, we're here."

"I know sweetie." Puck parked the car and Quinn quickly got out and got Beth out of her car seat. Quinn smiled at her mini self and Beth quickly smiled back. "Remember, you have to keep auntie Tana smiling." Quinn said.

"Okay mommy," Puck locked the car and proceeded to walk with the two girls to the door. her rang the doorbell. In a few, seconds they saw the door open. "Quinn," Brittany said enthusiastically, overjoyed that Quinn had really come.

"Auntie Britt," Beth launched into Brittany arms and it was gladly accepted. Quinn released her to her god mother. "Where's Auntie Tana?" Brittany put her on the ground. "Why don't you go find her?" Beth quickly sprinted away in search or the woman. Brittany turned to Puck. "You can go with her if you like, just…don't piss off my wife this time." Puck looked playfully hurt but laughed and followed the tiny blonde. Quinn proceeded to do the same but Brittany stopped her.

"Quinn, I need to talk to you." Quinn shrugged and quickly followed Brittany back outside. Brittany smile seemed to disappear in an instant as soon as the door closed behind them.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Quinn asked with concern.

"So…Rachel's here," Quinn swallowed hard before replying.

"I figured. I mean she's Santana's best friend. When I complained about it this morning you were saying to come for your sup…"

"I know what I said," Brittany cut her off. "But I thought she was coming alone." Brittany said. "She brought Kitty with her." Quinn held back an angry scream.

"What should I care if she brought her girlfriend?" Quinn said dryly.

"Kitty's not her girlfriend anymore…she's her fiancée… they're getting married." Quinn inhaled quickly.

"That's great for her." Quinn said. "What's that got to do with me?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn I know this is effecting you."

"It doesn't bother me. if she's happy, she's happy." Quinn said. "I'm happy too." Quinn said.

"I just thought you should know before you went in there." Brittany said. "I know you didn't want to come and that you didn't want to see her and I feel super bad about this." Quinn stopped her.

"I'm a big girl Britt. I can deal."

"Okay," Brittany said. "Just don't let them get to you." Quinn opened the door and allowed Brittany in first. She wouldn't let it show but the news was devastating. It wasn't that she had any false hopes that her and Rachel would be together again, it was that she hadn't wanted Rachel with Kitty. The girl Rachel had left her for. She didn't get it. They weren't supposed to last or at least that's what she told herself at night to make herself happy. She sighed at walked in to the house. She took a breath before stepping into the lively living room. She saw Beth sitting next to Santana telling her what had happened to her in school that day.

Quinn took in a deep breath. Before walking into the room where she knew the night would turn nightmarish. She looked at Brittany and Santana and saw Beth dutifully sitting on Santana's lap telling her about her day in Spanish. She was proud of her daughter ability to converse in her second language. She scanned the rest of the room. She saw Mercedes and Sam, Sam had been a friend of Santana's in College and Mercedes was his girlfriend.

"Quinn!" She was greeted by a well-dressed man. It was Kurt. She had gone to high school with her. He had gone to college with Rachel and was one of Rachel's friends. "Oh my god," He said in a bit of a nervous uncomfortable tone. "It's been so long." He was accompanied by another well-dressed man she had never met but the way him and Kurt where holding each other's hands made her assume they worth together.

"Nice to see you to Kurt," Quinn said. "Hello everyone," She did not want to do the one on one thing. She took seat next to Puck not yet acknowledging Rachel's presence. Brittany broke the awkward silence.

"So babe, why don't we open some more presents?"

The night had gone smoothly. Puck and Beth had managed to keep Quinn's attention. Puck making jokes about Santana's mood change as soon as Beth was around. Puck had assumed that Beth had a little crush on Santana and Quinn had been slightly inclined to believe it. Beth was a sweet kid but she was always extra nice to Santana. She thought it was cute how Beth only could remember Santana's birthday.

"Mommy," Quinn felt her attention being drawn to her daughter. "I'm hungry," The little girl said. Quinn frowned.

"Ask Daddy to get you something." Beth frowned.

"He always puts too much on my plate and then I can't finish and it's not nice to throw away food." Quinn knew that was true but she didn't feel like moving. She felt eyes trained on her where she sat and she didn't want to feeling of eyes following her.

"I'll make you a deal. Let daddy make you a plate and I will finish whatever you don't." Beth shook her head in agreement. "Noah," She said nudging the man next to her. "Make her a plate and go gentle on the food. She's only four." She instructed. He saluted her and went to do his duty.

"But mommy, I need Sr. Pixel." She was talking about her teddy bear that she never ate without. "He's in the car in my backpack."

"Can't you wait for Daddy to come back?"

"But he'll have the food by then and the food will be cold." Quinn stood up again against her better judgment.

"Okay sweetie, I'll get Sr. Pixel." Quinn grabs the keys out of pucks nearby coat and escapes outside. She opens the trunk where she put Beth's Backpack. She found the Bear quickly enough and closed the trunk and car. She turned and saw a petite Brunette standing at least five feet away from her startling her a bit. "Jesus!" Quinn stepped back. "Goddammit, Rachel!" Quinn held her chest.

"I'm sorry Quinn; I just wanted to talk to you in private." Quinn stood up straight.

"I have to get this to my Daughter or she won't eat."

"Right, her name is…Beth right?"

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Listen I just want to talk to you. Is there any way I can talk to you when you're done?" She looked expecting.

"Fine Rachel, just let me get this to Beth. Stay here, I'll be back." Quinn didn't wait for a response and took the teddy bear to her Beth how was sitting at the dinner table stared at the plate in front of her. "Beth, I got Sr. Pixel." The girl took the bear and started eating.

"Thank you mommy,"

Quinn walked with Rachel. They both decided to go for a walk. It was quieter and Quinn felt like she needed fresh air. They walked side by side but still a part. They were silent completely mostly because neither of them knew what to say.

"You…" Rachel started. "You look great." Rachel said.

"You too," Quinn quickly said.

"I hear you're a lawyer, one of the best too." Rachel continued. "This best divorce lawyer this side of the US." Rachel seemed to be beating around the bush.

"And as a lawyer, I can tell when someone's beating around the bush. What did you bring me out here to talk about Rachel?"

"Wow, you know, hearing you call me Rachel is so weird."

"Oh my god Rachel, get to the point." Rachel glanced at Quinn to see her growing frustration. "I don't have all night."

"Okay, as you know, Kitty and I are getting married and I wanted you to come to the wedding." Quinn body went tense.

"No," Quinn said simply. "I will not be attending."

"But Quinn," Quinn stopped them from walking and finally looked at Rachel. Rachel still looked the same. Pleasantly, dorky, with that hidden sexiness that only Quinn could see. She held her breathe.

"Why is it so important that I come? I'm just your ex-girlfriend you cheated on in college. We didn't exactly leave on good terms. There is no reason I should go. Quite frankly I don't want to go." Quinn saw the offended look on Rachel look.

"Oh and you're a saint. She kissed me and you just happened to see it. I didn't cheat on you but when we broke up you wasted no time getting knocked up by the first person to show you some interest."

"And what the fuck do you care? You wanted to be with Kitty. I accepted that. I was hurt and Puck was nice and I might not be attracted to him but he's a great father and my best friend. He was there for me when you broke my heart and quite honestly I don't regret sleeping with him. Beth is best thing that ever happened to me." Rachel looked almost angry.

"You're so under the impression I cheated on you. You're so fucking stubborn sometimes and you know what, our break up was good for both of us. I got to know Kitty and you got you're perfect family. You're a selfish bitch!"

"I'm a selfish bitch?" Quinn questioned with an angry look. "You cheated on me," Quinn leaned in closer. "Tell me was Kitty your first or were you whoring yourself out to anyone that would take you." Quinn felt a slap come across her face. Quinn grabbed her cheek. Quinn smiled slightly satisfied that she could get to Rachel.

"Fuck you." Rachel said.

"You already have. Unfortunately, you'll always remember me. I was your first. However, you'll always be a foot note of the many girls I was with." Quinn smiled and walked back to the house. She walked back quickly since they hadn't gone that far. She walked in and saw Beth curled up in Santana's arms fast asleep. She smiled at the four year old.

* * *

"Quinn," She heard her name. Puck was getting their coats. "I think it's time we go. Beth is exhausted." Quinn smiled.

"Yes," Quinn said. "I'm super ready to go. Go get the car and I'll say good bye to Britt and San. I'll bring Beth."

"Ok," He looked oddly at her. "You okay?" He questioned.

"Yup," She said. He shrugged and walked out as Quinn went to say her goodbyes.

* * *

Quinn lied in her bed. Her cheek was still sore where Rachel had slapped her. She was relieved leave. She couldn't stand to look at Rachel another second. She was even more relieved to see her bed. She had almost collapse on it as soon as she saw it.

She had said a lot of cruel stuff to Rachel but it wasn't just because provoked. She wanted to piss Rachel off so much that she wouldn't dare ask her to attend the wedding again. Quinn still had a hard time saying no to Rachel, and Rachel had a tendency to be persistent.

Puck had left wanting to go to a club. She prayed he wouldn't be too hung over the next day. Quinn heard her door open.

"Mommy," she heard. She sat up in her bed. Beth ran into her bed and jump on her mother knocking the wind out of her.

"Bad dream?" Beth frowned.

"I didn't have a bad dream. Sr. Pixel did, he wanted to come and sleep with you mommy." She smiled at the obviously scared girl.

"Ok, you and Sr. Pixel can sleep here." Beth smiled and cuddled with her mother. Quinn lied back down. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

"Mommy, can you sing me my song?" Quinn eyes shot open.

"I thought you only liked it when daddy sang it to you."

"No, Daddy just always sings it to me. I want you to sing it to me.

"Okay baby," Quinn started.

_Beth, I hear you callin' _

_But I can't come home right now _

_Me and the boys are playin' _

_And we just can't find the sound _

_Just a few more hours _

_And I'll be right home to you _

_I think I hear them callin' _

_Oh, Beth what can I do _

_Beth what can I do _

_You say you feel so empty _

_That our house just ain't a home _

_And I'm always somewhere else _

_And you're always there alone _

_Just a few more hours _

_And I'll be right home to you _

_I think I hear them callin' _

_Oh, Beth what can I do _

_Beth what can I do _

_Beth, I know you're lonely _

_And I hope you'll be alright _

_'Cause me and the boys will be playin' _

_All night_

Quinn looked over at her daughter who was fast asleep next to her. The four year old had a tight grip on her mother's arm. Quinn smiled. "Good night Princess," she kissed her daughter on the forehead. She closed her eyes again trying to help sleep find her. She began to think of Rachel. Some nights, she did miss Rachel; her body next to her, her soft kisses, every moment they would steal together just for a touch. Sometimes she still thought she loved Rachel. She spent days thinking about her, waking up in the middle of the night in a sweat dreaming about the pretty brunette girl that had stolen her heart so long ago. She was a thief, Rachel had taken her trust, her love, and for what? It turned Quinn to stone; into a complete ice queen.

She only had room left for her daughter, the only person that needed her love, the only person who could never betray her and would love her unconditionally with no strings attached. She knew she was selfish for thinking that but it was the way things were now. Beth was first and everyone else came second and Rachel definitely came last.

* * *

**The next Chapter is written but I won't update if no one wishes to read this. anyway tell me what you think :)**

**~WriterEpiphany**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the second chapter. a few people weren't happy with the direction I went in and I apologize for that. However, please let me write. I know many of you aren't happy with Puck, but what you must understand there's a reason I do everything. Unfortunately, I need him.** **Yes Quinn was a bitch. I'm sorry but I promise you that is the bitchest thing she does.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and reviewing/following/favorites. I really do appreciate it and I love the feedback. Sorry for those of you I've pissed off. anyway enjoy my loves. review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2

"Rach," The brunette felt a light kiss on her neck and a hand ran over her thigh. Rachel slapped the hand away. She wasn't in the mood not for this, not right now. She felt the hand against her thigh again and the kissing was becoming more aggressive.

"Not right now," She said sternly.

"Come on Rach," She heard being whispered in her ear. "I can do that thing you like." Rachel turned around and was immediately met with a kiss. She got a feeling in body, the feeling she always got when she kissed her fiancée.

Fiancée

That word was so foreign to her. She and Kitty had never discussed marriage until after kitty proposed and even then it wasn't discussed very much. They hadn't even set a date. Rachel had no clue when they would make the plans for the wedding. Rach pushed Kitty away. She got up from the bed.

"I'm going to make some tea. You want any?" Kitty let out an irritated sigh.

"No," Kitty turned in the bed, away from Rachel. Rachel sighed. She knew that they were most likely going to fight; if not that night then in the morning. Rachel walked to the kitchen hoping to wait out the sleep. She preferred to have it in the more when she was fully awake; that and she didn't desire have two fights in one night.

Santana had told her that Quinn wouldn't make it. She knew that Quinn was just as eager to avoid her to as she was. She hadn't understood why a girl she broke up with four years ago still bothered her, the way Quinn bothered her. She never understood why her Quinn got under her skin. She was the one that cheated Quinn. She supposed it was the way Quinn remained so cool and calm after finding out. Even at the party, Rachel was more upset by Quinn's presence than Quinn had been at hers.

Another thing that set her off was Quinn's boy toy. She could never remember his name just the call that she had gotten before she was invited to Santana's engagement party and Santana informed her that Quinn would be there with her two year old and the baby's father. Rachel had felt betrayed. Quinn had even had the nerve to bring him to the wedding. She remembered watching Quinn dancing with the guy. She admitted it had made her incredible jealous. Quinn left her and jumped on the first guy that would take her. Rachel wasn't sure if it was the fact that Quinn was with a guy or if it was the fact that Quinn was with anybody else.

Rachel went to the cabinet and got a tea cup; Jasmine tea with a slash of lemon. She liked the taste of it. Quinn liked Earl Grey tea while Kitty didn't particularly care about tea. Quinn and Kitty were so different when it came to relationships. Kitty was so sex oriented. She hoped their marriage wouldn't be that way. She wanted Kitty to make her breakfast in bed just to be nice.

This is why she hated seeing Quinn. She would only remember all the good thing Quinn did, the playful way she would me Rachel feel better when she was in a bad mood; how every moment with Quinn had been a fairytale. Rachel sighed. She knew that she still loved Quinn. Quinn Fabray had been the perfect girlfriend everything any woman would ever want. She knew it was unreasonable but she was the one that messed up their relationship. She remembered Quinn; the days that Rachel got her apartment in the city and she was in a bad mood because she did not get the part in the funny girl revival. Quinn picked her up from the bed, carried her to the kitchen counter and put her down as she made Rachel favorite tea and cereal since that was all she could manage.

"_Give me a kiss Rach,"_ When Quinn said it, it sounded so affectionate and sexy. Rachel remembered she pouted and Quinn looked at her curiously.

"_I don't want too."_ Quinn hated the way Rachel denied her. Rachel could tell be the look on her face. _"I just want to sleep and cry about this."_ Quinn had run her hand up Rachel's unclothed leg.

"_That just won't do." _Quinn kissed her neck. She could still feel the warm touch of Quinn's lips. _"I come to visit my loving girlfriend that I love oh so much." _Quinn kissed her neck lightly. _"And you don't want to kiss me. You wants to cry. It seems I have to make it better."_ That playful smile was amazingly sexy. Quinn picked her up again and put her on the ground. _"Give me a kiss," _Quinn playfully ordered. Rachel declined. Quinn lifted her off her feet startling her.

"_Put me down,"_ Quinn refused.

"_Not without my kiss, I like your sweet kisses."_ Rachel could help but smile and kissed Quinn. She had never really been able to refuse Quinn.

Rachel brought herself away from the bittersweet memory and sipped her Jasmine tea. It soothed her a bit but she knew she would always be empty. She might have still been in love with Quinn but she couldn't be with her.

Not anymore

She didn't deserve Quinn. She was stuck in a constant self-loathing. She hated herself for what she did to Quinn. In all honesty, she thought she deserved to be miserable with Kitty Wilde, The woman who starred opposite her in the Broadway production of Wicked.

She wasn't Quinn not in the least. Quinn was sweet, thoughtful, romantic, unselfish, and never looked at another girl. Kitty was the opposite. She wasn't even that great in bed. With Quinn, even every kiss has been a spark and everything that followed was like a fourth of July firework show. If anything, Kitty was the less impressive version of the Quinn. The only similarities they had were physical. The looked a bit similar and that was it. Her apartment phone rang. She knew exactly who would be calling at this time of night. She picked up the phone that was resting on the counter.

"Hello,"

"Hi Rach, its Santana,"

"I know," Rachel said.

"My Mexican third eye was telling me that you needed me." Despite everything, Santana was still her best friend and she still knew the moments that Rachel needed her the most. She smiled.

"I'm fine San; shouldn't you be asleep with you being pregnant and all." She heard a sneer clearly through the receiver.

"The little jerk won't let me get to sleep and I don't want to wake Britt. I give her hell every day of the week. I decided to let her sleep." Rachel smiled. Santana had been a horror throughout her pregnancy and Brittany was just a saint.

"Santana, I love you but you should let up on your wife." Santana laughed.

"I don't mean it. It's the little monster inside me. It must be a girl because she has a bitchy side." Rachel laughed lightly. "At least I wasn't like my mom or Fabray." Rachel tensed at Quinn's name. She nervously laughed. "I rather be angry than a bitchy cry baby all the time."

"You're always angry." Rachel changed the subject.

"What can I say?" Santana joked. "I have rage." They laughed. When the laughter wore off Santana spoke again. "We should go for lunch tomorrow."

"Sounds good, what time,"

"12 about at our place," Rachel smiled. "You'll be able to do that right?" Rachel was sure she could get a break in rehearsal.

"Yeah I can do twelve, get some sleep. Have Brittany spoon you. You like that right?" Santana sighed.

"Yeah, you get some sleep to. It's too late for an upcoming actress to be up." Rachel laughed.

"Okay Mom, love you." She said jokingly.

"Funny, night Rach,"

"Night," Rachel hung up. She went back to her tea cup and finished her tea. She returned to her room and saw that Kitty was fast asleep.

Perfect

She slipped in next to the blond sleeping back to back with her.

No contact

This was the love she deserved. This is was what she asked for. She couldn't complain. This would be every night she had until the day she died.

* * *

"The food is great like always." Santana said. Rachel lightly smiled. It wasn't very convincing; Santana could easily tell something was wrong. "Which you would know if you hadn't just taken two small bites," Santana put her fork down slightly and looked sympathetically at Rachel. "What's wrong Rachel?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"I'm fine Santana; I'm just not that hungry." The pregnant Latina looked unconvinced.

"What did Kitty do this time?"

"Nothing," Rachel said briefly.

"Rach, why are you still with her? She makes you miserable. You guys are perfect in public but you don't want to be with her." Rachel sighed. "Rachel, you," Santana choose her words carefully. "Is this about Quinn being at the baby shower?" Rachel shook her head quickly.

"This is not about Quinn," Santana gave her another unconvincing looked.

"Sweetie, it's always about Quinn. Have you even talked to her about everything? Britt said that-"

"I don't care what Brittany said," Rachel said. "Kitty is the person I'm met to be with." Santana sighed.

"She proposed to you because her parents told her too. She didn't even have the ring and didn't even really ask you. She demanded it." Santana sighed.

"Santana can we dropped that subject?" Santana sighed.

"Whatever," Santana began to nurse her food again. "At least eat something; you're making me look fat." Santana said. "Lunch is on me," Rachel smiled and dipped into her vegan Lasagna. She knew Santana was frustrated. Rachel didn't really tell her how she felt. Santana knew she was unhappy with Kitty and she didn't condone their relationship. However, Santana didn't know that she was still in love with Quinn. Rachel didn't want Santana knowing about that and worrying more about her.

"So Brittany and I were going to come to the show tonight and I was wondering if you would mind if Quinn and her daughter joined us." Rachel hid her discomfort.

"I won't mind." She said with a smile. "Does Quinn know about this?"

"Quinn wants Beth to see a show and with the complimentary tickets you have Quinn won't say no despite the past. She's over it." Rachel snorted remember the argument between her and Quinn where Quinn basically called her a slut. "_Unfortunately, you'll always remember me. I was your first. However, you'll always be a foot note of the many girls I was with."_ Maybe she was over it. Rachel was one of the many girls Quinn had been with.

"Alright, will that guy being joining. I have to know how many tickets, I need to get." She said a bit bitterly.

"No, thank god; he said Broadway cramps his style." Santana said.

"Alright, I can do that. It'll be nice to see you guys there." Santana laughed.

"If I don't have Britt crying her eyes by the end of today,"

"I thought you were going to give her a break?"

"I am but you know I can't help it." Santana joked. "I might blow up on her for no reason."

"Try to give her a break during the show."

"Okay my dear,"

* * *

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. Her make up people would be there soon to prepare her for her role. She looked at the reviews and Biography on her iPad about her; her pre-show ritual.

_Rachel Berry, 24 year old actress from Lima Ohio, has done it yet again. Broadway biggest star and she continues to maintain her title. Since her debut in 2014, in the Broadway's "Mamma Mia", the actress has done nothing but impress her fans and the public. Critics love her. Now, in her fifth leading role, Wicked, Rachel has done yet another excellent job. She will be remembered for this performance for years to come; especially with her soon to be wife and costar Kitty Wilde._

She turned off her iPad. She assumed all the reviews would say the same thing and she didn't want to think about her upcoming wedding. She had to think about her show. This had to be another flawless performance devoid of any of the personal or inner conflict she had going on within her. She pushed everything down. She had to be emotionally dead. There was two and a half hours left until curtain and for her, every performance had to be her best performance. She was going to forget about her relationship and forget about Quinn. Quinn was unimportant until the show was over. When she saw Quinn, Quinn wouldn't matter to her.

If only that was how her life could be.

* * *

Rachel had gotten through the show flawlessly as usual. She and Kitty were amazing in their roles. They left the theater together to meet up with Santana to have dinner. Santana had said that dinner was on her and Kitty and she both agreed it would be rude to decline. Seeing Quinn twice two nights in a row was not going to affect her and it wouldn't start another fight between her Kitty.

They approached the French restaurant. Rachel and Kitty had been here a few times. The food was excellent and well worth the money it took to dine there. They entered the restaurant and found the escort who immediately recognized them and smiled.

"Ms. Berry, Ms. Wilde, your party is already seated." The guys said nervously. Kitty was known for getting wait staff fired. He would make sure his job was flawless. "Right this way," The man lead them to their table. Rachel immediately saw Santana and Brittany. She also saw Quinn and her daughter. Quinn seemed to be nursing a glass of wine, which seemed like a hell of a plan. Kitty didn't seem pleased with the fact Quinn was present. The man led them to their table. "Madams your table," The man bowed then help them both into their chairs. They greeted every at the table and everyone, even Quinn greeted back.

"You two were amazing out there." Brittany said trying to avoid awkward silence. "You two were so amazing in your parts."

"Thank you" Rachel said before glancing at her menu already knowing what she wanted but just looking at the menu to avoid looking at Quinn.

"I liked it," Rachel looked up hearing a very unfamiliar voice. It was Beth, Quinn daughter. "Sr. Pixel liked it too." she said with a smile. "I really liked when you sing and you hit the really high notes." The girl said. "I like you." Rachel blushed. Her eyes feel on Quinn who eyes seem to be fascinated with the menu.

"Thank you," She said again.

"I want to see the show again and again." The girl said. "Mommy can we see the show again?" Quinn finally looked up from her menu and to Beth. The tiny girl had a pleading look on her face.

"Sure sweetie," Quinn said simply and looked back to her menu.

"So, Rachel, are you going to do anymore shows?" Rachel put her menu down.

"I'm not really sure yet, my agent said a lot of directors want me in movies and he thinks it would be a good move for me to move to the big screen." Santana gasped.

"That sounds great," She looked at Kitty. "What about you Kitty?" Rachel could hear the reluctance in Santana's tone. It wasn't a secret that Santana disliked Kitty. The only person who didn't seem to know that was Kitty.

"After this, I have the lead in Chicago and then I got signed to a record label so I should have a single out soon." Rachel glanced at Kitty. Kitty hadn't told her about the record deal but then again never really told her things unless people were around.

"What about you Santana? When you get off of maternity leave, when are you going to cure cancer?" Santana laughed.

"I don't even know at this point. I think I'll stay home with the baby for a while. I'll write a new program invest in some stocks all stuff from home." Rachel smiled at that comment.

"Brittany, how's the studio coming?"

"Very well, my students are having there showcase in three months. It should be amazing." Santana turned to Quinn.

"What about you Quinn?" Quinn looked up and shrugged.

"Divorced couples are divorce couples but I'm thinking about opening my own practice. It would be a sweet place to venture. Even if I don't, I'm financially set." Santana shook her head in approval. Quinn was about to continue but was interrupted by the waiter. Everyone put in their orders.

Santana looked at Rachel and Kitty. "So, how are the wedding plans coming along?" Rachel subtly glanced at Quinn who was sipping her wine.

Kitty took Rachel's hand and squeezed it. "We're still trying to set a date but I think we have a few ideas and the wedding will be perfect." Rachel shook her head in agreement surprised Quinn was biting her tongue. She could see the frustration and discomfort on her face and in her body language. Beth must have been the reason that Quinn didn't say anything. If Quinn was just going to sit there and sip on wine, this dinner was going to be awkward.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm ready to go home. I don't feel too good." Quinn had a frown on her face but looked realized by the comment. They had finished dinner and Rachel seemed content with the meal of course she was a bit drunk and was pleasantly lying on Kitty's shoulder.

"Okay baby," Santana and Brittany seemed to be in awe by how smoothly the dinner went. "Well, everyone this was a wonderful dinner." She sounded sincere but Rachel knew that she wasn't. Quinn was doing that closed eyed smile which was Quinn's indicator of deception. Rachel knew she was the only person that noticed but what did it matter. She was being nice. "The show was wonderful and the dinner was fantastic but I have to get the little one to bed." Quinn said. Quinn slipped out of her chair and lifted Beth out of her seat. Have a wonderful rest of the night. Brittany stood up and hugged Quinn and Santana did the same.

"Get home carefully," Santana said stroking the little child's hair. Quinn smiled and nodded and quickly left. It was as if she couldn't leave fast enough. Rachel frowned. About thirty more minutes passed of them laughing and drinking before Santana had to call it a night.

"Waiter, the bill please," Santana said. The waiter smile brightly.

"Um, the bill was already covered." He said. "The blonde woman who left a few minutes ago paid for the meal she said it was for treating her to an amazing show. She also said it was her apology for being so quiet during dinner and having to leave early.

"That was nice of her." Rachel said too drunk to hide anything at this moment. "She's so nice." Santana and Brittany weakly smiled.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do." Santana said. "Do you need help getting her to a cab?" Kitty shook her head.

"No, we should be fine. I've got her." Kitty said a bit rudely. Brittany could see Santana was about to go off and interjected.

"We will see you two at the next meeting." Brittany said and escorted Santana to the exit before Santana went off in the restaurant full of patrons. Rachel felt Kitty grab her hand and escort a giggling Rachel out the restaurant. Rachel followed her fiancée confidently stumbling over her own feet.

* * *

"What was that Rachel?" Kitty said yelling at Rachel as soon as their apartment door shut. "She's so nice," Kitty questioned as Rachel sprawled out on the couch. "Playing the bill, what was she even doing at the dinner?" Kitty was in fury. Rachel laughed. "What's so funny?"

"She paid for our meal and basically apologized for being there. You're being a bitch about the whole thing." Kitty stopped.

"I'm a bitch?" Kitty questioned.

"Yeah, you're a total bitch."

"At least, I'm not the bitch who left you?" Rachel smiled.

"She had every right. Remember, I slept with you." Rachel said with a laughed.

"Oh, and do you regret it?" Rachel smiled in her drunken state.

"Right now, yeah because you won't shut the fuck up." Rachel said with a smile. "I'll talk to you when I wake up. I'll sleep here tonight." Rachel smiled into the couch. For once she was numb. She knew she was extremely wasted but she didn't care and she knew she couldn't care in the least. Kitty was pissed.

Good

Rachel was might have been angry but she rarely was this cruel but Kitty was equally cruel without liquor but tonight she wasn't going to care. "You convinced me to sleep with you."

"If you really wanted her, you could have lied to her and told her I kissed you and left it there." Rachel let her smile waver. She remembered that night.

"I couldn't lie to her. She might have just seen the kiss but she knew we slept together." Rachel smiled. "You got what you wanted." Rachel bitterly smiled. "You got me. Can't you just be happy with that and make me happy. I choose you, didn't I?" Rachel said. "Be happy and don't worry about Quinn," Rachel work got colder. "I'm going to sleep." Rachel slipped off her shoes and striped of her jacket and jeans and got the blanket was hanging on the couch curling in it." Kitty fumed and stomped into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Rachel smiled in satisfaction. Then she closed her eyes trying to find the one thing that she hadn't had in four years.

Peace

* * *

**The next chapter is where stuff really goes down I will try and have it up soon. Please review. I love know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's the chapter. ****A lot of you hate me for the angsty turn. I apologize but it was an idea I had and I ran with it. I wrote three different version of this chapter and this is the only version I remotely liked. All I can say is let the plot develop and I promise you will enjoy the ending I have in plan. Just tell me what you think at the end. Anyway thanks everyone for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brittany watched as Santana cooked her breakfast. She assumed it was Santana's way of apologizing for her recent behavior. She honestly didn't want Santana on her feet so close to the due date but she was terrified of upsetting her when she was worrying for no real reason. She would intervene if Santana looked like she was straining herself. Santana smiled as she examined the pregnant brunette. Brittany liked when her wife wore her hair down. It was usually a sign that she was relaxed and that was usually good. Despite the anger and constant unintentional torture, Brittany loved her wife. She thought that it was just her wife's reasonable response to having a human growing inside of her.

"Babe," Santana said aloud. Brittany smiled.

"Yeah," Brittany stood up.

"Can we just eat and you give me a good foot massage?" Brittany smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want beautiful." She had made a habit of always making Santana feel like the prettiest girl on the planet. It often helped her control Santana's mood. She crossed her legs as she watched Santana put the finishing touches on their dinner. She quickly got up to retrieve plates for the meal. Within minutes she had the table set. She walked over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her. She felt the smaller woman smile against her check as she placed her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"I can't wait for the baby to come so I can start be nice to you again." Santana joked. Brittany laughed.

"Sweetie, I love you and if you want to torture me every now and again, feel free." Brittany let out a mischievous smile. "Besides, it's kind of sexy." She nuzzled her nose lightly in Santana's neck. "You smell really good." Brittany husked into Santana's neck.

"Britt, down girl, we agreed no sex so close to the due date." Brittany frowned.

"I don't like that rule." Brittany said. "I think we should break it."

"I don't like it either but you're the one that made it." Brittany frowned.

"And since when do you listen to me and follow my rules. You rarely listen to me when you don't like the rule." Santana laughed. Brittany was relieved by the laughter. She always loved her laugh. "So maybe after that foot massage, I can do that thing you like."

"Brittany," She felt Santana running hotter. Before she could go any further she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Let me answer this," She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello,"

"Britt," She heard an upset plea from the voice on the phone. She stepped away from Santana.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Quinn sounded like she had been crying.

"My dad," Quinn answered.

"Sweetie, what is it?" Quinn cried.

"The hospital in Lima just called they said he had a heart attack." Quinn sounded like a wounded child. "I have to go to Ohio tonight and I can't take Beth with me and Noah's out town until next week. I have to go see my dad but I can't leave Beth." Brittany frowned.

"I'll come pick her up and drop you at the airport. We'll take care of her as long as you need just pack a bag and calm down a little. I'm sure Russell is fine." She watched as Santana turned her in worry. "We'll take good care of Beth." Brittany hung up the phone after hearing Quinn thank her six hundred times. Brittany looked to her wife.

"I have to go get Beth," Brittany said.

"What happened?"

"Russell had a heart attack," Brittany said walking to the other side of the counter to grab her keys. "I'll be back and we'll just have to postpone our fun. Hopefully, before your mother arrives." Brittany said.

"Okay, but I want my foot massage when you get back." Santana said trying to mask her worry. Russell had been like a father to them both. He had even walked Santana down the aisle at their wedding. She knew Santana was hoping he was alright. "Well go, she doesn't have all night."

* * *

It didn't take long to get Beth. Quinn was completely ready but distraught. Quinn had tried to keep herself slightly together but she knew she would probably fall apart on the plane. Quinn was strong but she knew she could handle only so much. Before they had left the airport, she gave Quinn a comforting hug and told her not to worry and that if Quinn needed her, all she needed to do was call.

Beth had been uncharacteristically quiet. The small blonde was an obviously worried about her mother. However Beth was just like her mother, even though she was worried, she didn't want to show it. Brittany pulled into the long drive way. She couldn't help but notice a red mustang in the drive way. It was Rachel's car. What was she doing there? Brittany parked her car in the garage and quickly got out and helped Beth who seemed drained.

"Auntie Britt," Beth said as Brittany held her in her arms.

"What is it little bear?"

"Is mommy okay?" Beth said. Brittany smiled comforting the little girl as she carried her inside.

"Sweetie, mommy will be okay? She's going to go visit your grandpa and she'll be back before you know it." The little girl smiled as they entered the large house. It was getting late.

"Is Auntie Tana awake?" Brittany looked around heading to the living room. She saw two people looking up at her.

"Yeah sweetie, go say hi," She put Beth down and she quickly detached herself from Brittany's arms. She quickly went to Santana who was seated next to a distraught Rachel on the couch. "Hey Rach," Brittany greeted. She saw that Beth had taken a place between the two women. She was leaning on Santana's chest.

"Hi Brittany," There was some sadness in Rachel's voice. Brittany looked at Santana and then to Beth.

"I'm going to get Beth to bed and I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay, babe, I'll meet you up there. Rachel is staying the night by the way." Brittany nodded.

"Come on Beth, Let's go get you some PJs, and get you into bed." Beth nodded and hopped off the couch. She walked over to Brittany and grabbed her hand.

* * *

Beth woke up from the comfortable bed. She found that she really wanted a glass milk. In a sleepy haze she got out of the bed. She grabbed her teddy bear as she shuffled to the door. Slowly opening the door she, began to walk toward her aunts room. She didn't want to wake her Aunts but she knew that if she tried to do it by herself she would spill something. She wiped her eyes as her attention went to the sound coming from the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, she held on to the rail and went down the steps. She followed the sound to the living room where she started to recognize her mother's voice, but she knew that it was coming from the television. She shuffled to the living room to see a brunette woman lying on the pull out couch. Rachel wrapped in a blanket and seeming to be crying.

"Ms. Rachel," The tiny blonde caught woman's attention. Rachel scrambled for her composure.

"Hey," Her voice was shaky, "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?" The girl retorted. "Mommy says that sleep makes you feel better when you're sad." Beth said in an innocent tone.

"I just couldn't sleep." Rachel said quietly. "But little girls need their sleep so they can grow." Beth shrugged.

"That's what my mommy said but she not that big so she must have not gotten much sleep when she was my age." The child said. "You neither," Rachel face was almost curious before broke into a light fit of laughter. "I wanted some milk." Beth said. "Can you pour me some please?" She said remembering her manners. Rachel eyes scanned the girl.

"Sure," She said wiping her face one more time. She got up from the make shift bed. She looked down at the small child clutching the old bear. Beth offered her hand to the woman. She subtly took her hand as she walked the girl to the kitchen. She turned on the light and entered the kitchen. She the middle counter and pick up Beth and placed her in a chair. Beth watched as the woman scurried around the kitchen getting a glass and milk out of the cabinet and refrigerator. Beth stopped the woman before she could pour.

"I can't drink it out of a glass." She said matter-of-factly. "I might drop it and break it. That's dangerous." Rachel nodded and searched again until she found a plastic cup. Beth nodded in when Rachel showed her the cup and began to pour. She pushed the drink in front of Beth. The child stared at it for a bit. "May you warm it up please?" Rachel nervously did so. Beth looked at the woman who was fretting over her. She thought that it was funny for the most part. She put the cup of milk in front of the girl.

"Is that good?" Beth nodded and placed her bear on the counter. She began to drink the milk. She placed the cup down. She looked up at the woman again.

"You were watching videos with my mommy in them." Blush crept up on Rachel face. "Why were you crying?"

"It was nothing just a little sad that's all." Beth took another sip.

"My mommy gets sad sometimes." Beth said. "She's worried about grandpa when we left. Mommy cries like you do. She doesn't like to cry in front of me either." Beth said. "Remember when we went to your show." Beth said with random and sudden excitement. "I really liked it! I had mommy buy me your show. I like them." Beth said. "But mommy looks sad sometimes too when she watched them." Beth finished her milk as the woman looked at her with curiosity. "I'm done." She gave the woman the empty cup and picked up her bear.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." Beth frowned.

"Can I stay with you until I fall asleep?" Beth asked. "Auntie Tana and Auntie Britt are asleep and I don't want wake them up." Rachel didn't answer right away but she looked completely conflicted.

"Are you sure? I can tuck you in?" Beth looked like she was about to cry.

"Please, mommy usually reads to me until I fall asleep…I don't like the dark." Rachel hesitantly shook her head in agreement.

"Alright, we can do that."

* * *

Beth lied next to Rachel cuddle into her blanket and into Rachel side. The child was clinging to her for life as she slept. Rachel figured it was one the traits she inherited from her mother. Quinn was the same way. She had tried to move the sleeping child a few times but she couldn't pry the child away from her. She had given up after the sixth time. She guessed the small child was just distraught over her Grandfather. Quinn would probably throw a fit is she knew her daughter was cuddled up to her.

"Rachel," She heard her name for the second time that night. She looked up and said Santana holding her stomach. She looked down. "I was looking for Beth but I see you've found her." Rachel should her head.

"She found me down here. She wanted a glass of milk." Santana shrugged. "I tried to get her back to bed but she wanted to cuddle up to me." The latina smiled.

"I can't believe that you got her to sleep. She only does that around me, Britt, Russell and her parents." Rachel let out a weak smile. "She's a sweet kid, isn't she?"

"How do you get her to bed?" Santana laughed.

"You can't now. She's you're cuddle buddy now." Rachel sighed. "She's got a death grip." Rachel frowned. "You want me to stay down here for a while. Britt's out and I can't sleep." Rachel nodded. She stared at the screen. "This is her favorite movie." She said as they looked at the screen. "She loves the Cinderella."

"She fell asleep almost as soon as the movie started."

"She looks an awful lot like Quinn, doesn't she?" Quinn said. "She might have some mannerism and some looks of that tool Noah but she's just like her mom, looks and all." Santana said with a laugh. She swiped her hand over the child's head. "She caught you crying, didn't she?" Rachel looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"She only holds on that hard when she knows your upset."

"Smart kid,"

"She likes you. She just wants you to smile." Santana put her feet up and watched the movie with Rachel. "Ow," Rachel heard Santana say.

"Everything alright," Rachel said.

"Just been feeling some pain, she probably just can't get comfortable." She said referring to the baby. Rachel looked unconvinced.

"I could wake up Britt."

"It will be fine, probably false labor," Rachel watch as Santana let out a weak smile. "It's way too early for her to come anyway." Santana looked uncomfortable.

"Maybe just to be safe we should go to the hospital."

"She's not due for another month, it's fine Rachel." Rachel looked at Santana and tapped the small girl that was clutching to her. Beth woke up.

"Hey Beth," Rachel said as the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. The child looked at her. "Why don't you stay with auntie Tana? I'm going to wake up Brittany." The sleepy child nodded and sat with the pregnant woman. Rachel rushed up the stairs. She quickly walked into the master bedroom to find Brittany curled up on what she presumed was her side of the bed. She shook Brittany awake.

"Five more minutes," Brittany said curled even more into the blankets. Rachel sighed and shook her once again.

"Brittany, I think we need to take Santana to the hospital. I might be over reacting but I think Santana's in labor." Brittany stood still for a few seconds as if she hadn't under stood what Rachel had said. Then her eyes shoot open and she stood up from the bed.

"Santana's in labor?" Brittany said in an excited tone.

"I'm not sure, she doesn't think so but I think it's better to be safe. Just check on her and you can be the judge. Brittany nodded and rushed down the stairs and Rachel followed. Beth was standing up and seemed to be waiting for the two women.

"Hey babe," Brittany said. "Are you okay?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah Britt, Rachel's just over reacting." Beth had curious look on her face and looked confused with her brows scrunched in a thinking way. Rachel bent down.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized. "You don't have to stay awake if you don't want to." Beth shook her head.

"Auntie Tana wet herself." Beth said bluntly. The three women looked down at the sheet. Brittany felt and realized it was indeed wet.

"Babe, your water broke," Brittany was officially begun freaking out. "Can you not feel that?" Santana looked down. "We have to get to the hospital." Rachel stood up.

"I'll drive. You just get Santana outside."

"Okay, just grab my bag and keys and get Beth in the car for me." Brittany help Santana to her feet and it suddenly seemed Santana was feeling the pain.

"Oh god," Santana breathed in pain. Brittany lifted her wife in her arms Santana almost seem weightless.

"I'll get her to the car." Brittany rushed to the car and Beth seemed to follow. Rachel went for the purse and car keys and met them in the garage. When she got out there, Santana was in the back seat with Brittany next to her. Beth was waiting patiently for Rachel outside the car. Rachel quickly got the girl in the car and strapped in and jumped into the driver's seat. She hit the garage remote and quickly backed out.

* * *

Rachel sat in the waiting room Beth who had fallen asleep yet again. All the excitement had tired the poor kid out; that the six hours in the waiting room. Beth cuddled into Rachel chest and she slept comfortably in Rachel's lap. She didn't mind the child so much anymore. She was sweet and polite. She wondered what Quinn would think if she saw the sight of her daughter cuddling with her.

She knew that this was going to worry Quinn more. Brittany had told her that Russell was in the hospital and Quinn needed to see to him. This was just another worry Quinn didn't need. Rachel held the child and she pushed her hand through the girl's hair. When she and Quinn had been together, she had seen pictures of Quinn as a child and Beth was the spitting image of her mother.

Beth had been attached to her since they got to the hospital and it was truly comforting. The girl was a breath of fresh air, an angel. She had all of Quinn's good traits at least from what Rachel had seen. She kept watching the doors to the maternity ward.

When they had gotten to the hospital Santana was in pain screaming swear words in Spanish and English. The doctors had rushed her and Brittany into the birthing room. She hadn't heard anything since then and was hoping that everything way alright. She was more than nervous about her friend. In a small comfort she began humming her go to song. It had seemed to soothe Beth as well when the girl had been in a state of worry.

Of course her go to song was the first song Quinn had ever sung to her. She assumed she had sung it to Beth as well. It was a song but it always had a special place in her heart. Rachel was dead tired and would do anything for a comfortable bed. When she had almost surrendered to sleep, the doors to the maternity ward shot open. Brittany tired but beaming face was present. She smiled brightly. "Rachel, it's a girl!" She yelled. "Come see, you can bring Beth with you." Brittany was bouncing with joy. "I'm a mommy!" Rachel picked up Beth and carried her and followed Brittany. She lead them to a room where the babies where and to an incubator with a tiny buddle. The baby had recently been clothes and was sleep soundly. She was really small, smaller than all the other babies.

"Since she was early, their keeping her for a few days," Brittany said. "Their keeping Santana too. She had some trouble and her blood wasn't clotting but they got it under control."

"Can we see her?" Brittany frowned.

"Not right now, she has to be in a sterile room until further notice." Brittany bitterly smiled. "I have to stay here with them. Santana is scared out of her mind." Brittany said. "I have to call Quinn. She's going to be more than stress about this. I know she doesn't need this right now but I can't have Beth here unattended.

"Isn't there anywhere I can take her?" Rachel asked. "What about her father?"

"He's out of town on some kind of business and Quinn is really protective of Beth." Rachel felt bad. Everyone stressed out and the poor little child was stuck in the middle.

"Let's walk out of here and call Quinn." Rachel said. "I won't leave here until you need me too. I can watch her until you guys figure out what you want to do." Rachel said. "Let me go check on Santana we'll go do that, go to the waiting room and I'll meet you there. We can use phones out there. Rachel followed orders.

* * *

Rachel watch as Brittany spoke with Quinn. They had been on the phone for a good twenty minutes discussing what to do with Beth. Brittany's facial expressions weren't looking that promising. "Can't her father come back earlier from his trip?" There was silence again. "Well, I can't leave her unattended. Rachel has been watching her for us in the waiting room." Brittany said truthfully. Rachel felt sorry for the ear full Brittany was probably getting. "You can't come back just to leave again. There has to be something else you can do." Brittany said. Brittany sighed. "Are you sure?" There was another bit of silence. "Hold on," Brittany handed the phone to Rachel. Rachel looked dumbfounded. She hesitantly picked up the phone and answered still holding on to Beth who hadn't stirred once.

"Hello," Rachel questioned still not believing that Quinn wanted to that to her.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn didn't sound too thrilled. "Look, I know how I feel about you and how you feel about me but right now, you're the only person I trust and I know you would never hurt my daughter." She could tell that this was hurt Quinn to say. "Can you please watch Beth, for a few days?"

"Quinn, I don't know."

"Please," Quinn pleaded helplessly. "I would owe you; I wouldn't ask if I had another choice." Rachel sighed.

"How many days," Rachel asked.

"Four, Five at most,"

"Quinn, I have to work on the weekdays,"

"That's fine Rachel; she has school on Monday's. Can you do this for me Rach?"

"Okay," Rachel said defeated. "Just call me later with details." Rachel said. Quinn's pleading had gotten her. She knew Quinn rarely ever begged.

"Thank you Rachel,"

"Alright," Rachel answered and handed the phone back to Brittany who finished off the conversation. For the first time, she Beth down in a chair as she pick up her phone and dialed Kitty's number. This was surely going to lead to battle and she didn't want Beth to wake up to it. This would surely be an interesting week.

* * *

**Yeah, that was the chapter, I'll have the next one up ASAP. Please review. I really like know what you think. Especially the criticism. I love praise alot too but still anyway. until then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, long time. it's been awhile. I had the worse case of writer's block this summer partially because I wasn't forcing myself to write like I usually do. Though I know that you've awaited this chapter for awhile now I want to cover a few things. 1. I have set plot to this story that I'm sticking with, either you'll love it or hate it. 2. this is sequel this is not the original. They are two completely different plot line which was kind of the point. and 3rd and final, you I can write fluff but that's not what I enjoy doing so, yeah it's a bit angsty, I'm so sorry. So, yes, I understand some of the issue some of you had with the story but I have an Idea and I'm going to stick to it.**

**Thank you guys, for those of you who really do enjoy the story, I hope you enjoy the chapter. For those who don't, well, I'm sorry.**

Chapter 4

Rachel pushed open the door of her Penthouse apartment. She had Beth's hand clutched into pants leg. The little girl seemed thrilled to be in the apartment. When she found out that she would be staying with Rachel. The child had nearly jumped for joy. Rachel wasn't quite sure why the girl liked her so much. Rachel hadn't been much fun in years but the kid was super enamored with Rachel.

Rachel had received plenty of instructions about what Beth needed. When they left the hospital, Rachel stopped by Brittany and Santana's place to pick up Beth stuff. She had even stopped by the grocery store letting the girl pick some of the stuff she wanted to eat. "Ms. Rachel," The girl questioned. "Can we make cupcakes?" The girl asked. Rachel was dead tired but she knew Beth was wide awake. They stepped into the apartment and dropped the bags on the floor near the door.

"Sure but I need a little nap." She said. "Why don't I put on a movie and you wake me up when it's over and we'll make cupcakes." Beth shook her head in agreement. She looked around and was more than realized that Kitty had cleared out after their argument. It relieved her to know that Beth wouldn't be exposed to their war zone. Quinn had had very specific instruction that Rachel had needed to write down. Beth's allergy to soy and nuts had been one that Quinn had stressed. She had triple checked every single label and had even called Brittany to see what the girl liked to eat. She brought the girl over to the couch and put the child on the couch. She searched her movie collection.

"What do you want to watch sweetie?" The child thought as she clutched her bear.

"Can I watch one of your shows?" The child asked.

"Of course baby," She said. "But first let's put away the groceries." She said smiling down at the child.

Rachel had only been able to get two and a half peaceful hours sleep before Beth gently woke her up telling her the movie had finished. Rachel found Beth a welcomed distraction as she and the girl went to the kitchen and to make the cupcakes she agreed too. It hadn't taken long for Rachel and the girl to finish. She had been very helpful. Beth had been very happy to help. She seemed happy for the distraction. Rachel watched as Beth tried their finished product. The smiled happily.

"Their yummy, you should try it." Rachel smiled.

"No, I can't, they have milk in them." Beth looked confused. "I'm a vegan," The small blonde child looked more confused.

"What does vegan mean?"

"It means I don't eat or drink anything that comes from animals."

"You don't eat meat?" Rachel smiled at the girl entertaining disbelief. "Daddy says meat makes you strong." Beth said. "And milk makes your bones strong."

"I have replacements for all of that." Beth frowned.

"Can I save some for when we go to visit Auntie Tana and Britt in the hospital?" She asked. "Auntie Tana likes chocolate."

"Of course," Rachel looked at the kid as she continued to work her way into the cupcake. "So, what do you and your mommy do for fun?" Beth swung her legs back forth on the stool.

"We do a lot!" She answered enthusiastically. "Mommy and daddy took me to the carnival last week and before that mommy took me to the aquarium. I saw a fish with a chainsaw nose. We saw a dolphin show. I got to touch it."

"That sounds fun." She laughed.

"Me and mommy like to watch me movies together. We watched Disney movies for an entire day." Rachel smiled at the child's enthusiasm. She wondered if Quinn had been like her when she was a child. They sure did look alike. Down to the same mischievous look in her eyes like she was constantly contemplating something funny. Beth really was her mother's child. "Can we go to the park?" Beth asked.

"Sure sweetie," Rachel smiled. She had a feeling this was going to be a fun few days.

* * *

Quinn looked at her dad who eating the lunch she made for him before she came to the hospital that morning. "You know, I can't believe you can cook. Every time I taste something you made, I get a little skeptical." She looked at her father unimpressed. "How's the little rug rat?" Her father asked obviously referring to Beth.

"Great last time I checked. She's enjoying herself." Quinn crossed her arms. Her father looked at her as he ate. As soon as she found out that her father would be fine she just seemed to be in a constant state of frustration.

"Luce," He said trying to rattle her. "You know I'm going to be okay right princess." Quinn looked at her father.

"Yeah, only you can get away irregular heartbeat. You had it for years and no one knew."

"What can I say; I have the heart of lion." Her dad taped on her chest.

"Of course you do pops." She said sarcastically. "Does it still burn? The doctor said it would burn for bit." He smiled.

"I'm fine Quinn." He stopped eating. "So how's the baby? I'm sure you've talked to Brittany about the little girl."

"She healthy, a little premature but she's fine. Britt is super excited about it. I gave Santana some tips on breast feeding. They get out of the hospital in a few days." Quinn said matter-of-factly. Her father knew something was wrong from the set arch in her brows. It was times like this when he thought that she looked just like her mother.

"So has Noah called you about his whereabouts?" Quinn finally looked at him with her full attention. She pressed her lips together.

"Noah and I have an agreement. We are not together in any way he is not my responsibility." It was Russell's turn to look unimpressed. "Dad, I'm aware that you dislike him." Her father sneered.

"He is one of the biggest tools I have ever met." Quinn smiled trying not to laugh.

"You're just mad because he got your baby girl pregnant." Russell didn't smile. "At least, he owned up to his shit."

"Yeah," Russell said. "So Rachel's taking care of Beth," He stated. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while." He said. Quinn paled at the mention of Rachel name she uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "Princess we can talk about it sweetheart." Quinn was itching to get back home but every time in the last two days that she had called to check on Beth, the child seemed like she was having the time of her life. She liked "Ms. Rachel". Apparently Rachel had taken Beth to the carnival the day before. She frowned as she remembered Beth's excitement and how she had to pretend not to be bothered by the whole situation. She wonder what Rachel had in store for Beth that day. If Rachel was being mature about it, she had to as well. Rachel was going out of her way to help her.

"It's whatever," Quinn said. "She's doing me a favor." She said aloud to remind herself once again.

"How is she doing?" Russell finished his food lying comfortably on the bed.

"Rachel is still the most irritating, narcissistic, arrogant and vain individual I have ever met." Russell smirked.

"So you're still very attracted to her?" Quinn blushed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Quinn said.

"It seems I've hit a sour note."

"Dad," Quinn warned. "I thought my exes were off limits."

"Well, that was when you had a new girlfriend ever move. Rachel was the longest relationship you've had." Quinn frowned. "You know we've never really talked about what happened. I don't think you've ever really talked about it with any one. That can't be good for you, keeping those emotions bottle up. I can't go anywhere and if Beth likes her so chances are you're going to be seeing her mom often. You might as well get it out.

"I don't have a problem with Rachel." Quinn lied. Seeing Rachel so often recently had done nothing but internally infuriate her. She had never truly talk to anyone about Rachel. She didn't like thinking about her. Rachel was a very sore subject and it was taking everything in her not to race home and get Beth. However, regardless of everything Rachel was probably the best person to take care of Beth considering her options.

"Why do you want to talk about her?" Quinn said. "You just had a heart attack, the last thing you need is to talk about my past girlfriend."

"I just had a heart attack, so that's the last thing I want to get it off of my mind. Humor me Quinn; you used to come to me all the time with your issues."

"I was a teenager. Everything seemed like the end of the world."

"You've never had time to get over it. You've engulfed yourself in school, then Beth and then work. Quinn it's not healthy."

"Russell," She said. "Please drop it."

"If you say so," They saw the door open. Quinn directed her attention to you a woman who was wearing blue hospital scrubs.

"Doctor," Quinn said pulling herself together. Russell straightened up. The woman greeted them both with a smile.

"Mr. Fabray, Ms. Fabray, I'm glad to see you two are comfortable." Russell smiled brightly at the woman.

"You have good news doc?" Russell asked. The doctors smiled lessened a bit.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." The room seemed to get cold from the tension. Quinn touched her dad's bed sheet. She clutched her father's bed sheet. "After monitoring your heart we've realized that you will require some surgery. There is a second tendon beating on your heart and we wish to fix it as soon as possible. Unfortunately, surgery will require you to under care for at least a few months."

"The surgery," Quinn said. "What are the risks?" She asked on her father's behalf. "I can't monitor him afterward but what are the chances of survival, are they high. I want my dad to live." Quinn looked at her father.

"The risks are as high as with any heart surgery. We have a very excellent cardiovascular surgeon. He'll take good care of your father." Quinn looked at her father who had a smile plastered on his face. "What do you think dad?" She said knowing that ultimately it was his decision.

"So what do I have to sign?"

* * *

Rachel watched as Beth sat eating her dinner. "Ms. Rachel, do I have to go to school tomorrow. I want to stay here with you." Rachel smiled at Beth.

"School is fun. I'll tell you what. You go and we'll stop and get some ice cream." Beth seemed content with the compromise." Rachel heard her cellphone going off and she reach in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID that read Quinn's name. She quickly picked up.

"Hello," She said formally.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said.

"How's your dad?" Rachel immediately asked.

"He's going into surgery tomorrow evening." Rachel had known Quinn long enough to know that she was obvious trying to play off her worry.

"Are you okay Quinn?" She asked. There was a bit of silence from the other line.

"How's Beth, Is she still awake?"

"Yeah, she's fine and she's finishing her dinner. You can talk to her if you want."

"Please," Quinn said. Rachel looked at Beth.

"You're Mommy is on the phone." Beth nodded her head and Rachel hand her the phone. Beth immediately started with an animated Beth discussing her day with her mother. She hoped everything would be okay. Quinn had sounded as if she hadn't gotten much sleep. He voice was slightly raspier then usually. She was obviously distracted. Rachel shook the thought about Quinn from her head and listen as Beth talked about their day. Beth told her about how Rachel had taken to a show and she had met the performer and gotten her program signed. She was glad that Beth was enjoying her time. Part of her knew that if Beth was happy then that would make Quinn's day easier. Beth looked at Rachel and outstretched her arm to her with the phone.

"Mommy wants to talk to you." Rachel took the phone as the child continued on the meal.

"Hey," She answered.

"Yeah, so, I called her school and after care. They know that you are dropping her off and picking her up. You have to get her by 6. She's finished her homework right?"

"Yes Quinn," She answered.

"Okay, she hasn't given you any problems has she?" Rachel smiled about at Quinn's motherly instinct.

"No, she's been the perfect angel. You don't need to worry so much. I would tell you if something goes wrong." She said. Rachel knew it wasn't her place to ask but something told her too. "How are you Quinn?"

"I'll be fine when I get home…just…" Quinn paused. "Thank you for watching Beth for me. I know you didn't have too. Especially, with your busy schedule."

"It's really not a problem. Beth is amazing. I enjoy having her around. So, you just take care of everything on your end and I'll make sure you good here." Rachel couldn't help but smiled. This was one of the longest conversation they had had in a while that hadn't ended in fighting.

"Thank you again Rachel,"

"Bye Quinn,"

"Bye," Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Beth who was staring up at her with her bear clutched in her left arm.

"Are you done sweetie?"

"Yeah, Sr. Pixel liked it very much." Rachel got up and helped the child out of the seat.

"Are you and Sr. Pixel tired yet?" Beth shook her head no which was expected.

"Why don't we go make you a bath and then I'll tuck you and tell you a story."

* * *

Rachel tucked the tiny blond girl in the bed. The girl seemed to finally be calm from her very busy day.

"So, what story do you want to hear?" She reached for the books in Beth's bag.

"I want you to make one up!" Rachel stopped.

"I'm not creative in that way."

"Mommy's not creative either but she makes good stories. Daddy's are better though." Rachel thought on the child's request. Most stories came from real life and the story needed a happy ending. She quickly got an idea.

"Once upon time, there was a princess," She started. "The Princess was promised to Prince in the next kingdom. He was the most handsome prince in all the land and the Princess thought that was what she wanted. She had grown up with the prince visiting so much and she knew that he was mean and cruel."

"Why did she want to marry him then?" Rachel smiled.

"Because it was expected of her, everyone wanted her to marry the mean prince because they thought he was nice and kind." Rachel thought more. "The princess wasn't in love with him." Beth frowned.

"This isn't a very happy story."

"I know. The princess did what was expected of her even though her best friend, a duchess that lived nearby, told her that she shouldn't." She continued the story. "But one day the princess was in her court meeting all the nobility that resided in her Father's land. When she bumped into a Countess. The Countess was so beautiful and smiled at her mistake apologizing to the princess and bowing."

"Did the Princess like the Countess?"

"She was in love with countess at first sight. She smiled at the other woman nervously. You see she knew the countess' father. He was in charge of a small land far from the kingdom and was on the poorer side of the nobility. She couldn't be with the countess it wasn't seen as proper."

"If she loved the Countess she should have been with her and not the mean prince." Beth frowned. Rachel laughed at how alike Beth's frown was to Quinn's.

"You're right but since she couldn't be with the Countess, she just spent all her time with the girl. Whatever excuse she could think of to see her, she did, thinking that she would just be happy spending time with her. However, that wasn't the case. She just fell more and more in love with her."

"Was the countess in love with her?"

"Yes, but the countess knew it was expected of the princess to marry the prince. So she kept her feelings to herself." Rachel decided to finally give the girl the happy part. "But one night at a ball, the prince was being exceptionally mean to the princess. The Countess was seeing it all. She wasn't going to allow the woman she loved to get bullied. She confronted the prince and told him that he was mean and cruel and that he couldn't treat the princess that way. She caused a huge seen which made the prince very angry with her and the princess. The countess took the princess away from the ball. She finally told the princess how she felt. The princess knew that she couldn't be with the prince and that she wanted to be with the beautiful countess."

"What did she do?"

"She went to her father, the king of her land, and she told him that she wanted to be with the countess at any cost. She begged for her father's approval." Rachel saw the little girl's anticipation. "Her father saw her love and couldn't bear to see his daughter unhappy. He told her that the prince and his father wouldn't be happy but he couldn't let her marry someone she didn't love." Beth smiled.

"Did they get married?" Beth asked with a starry-eyed smile.

"Yes, and the princess loved her countess forever more."

"I like that story but tomorrow the story should have dragons!" Rachel smiled pulling the blanket over Beth.

"Ok, good night."

"Night Ms. Rachel," Rachel went to turn off the light and leave with the door open just in case Beth needed her. She looked back at the blond child who already seemed to be dozing off. She shut off the light and went to her room. She went over to her bed side. Her phone read that she had four miss calls from Kitty. She sighed. She didn't want to get into a fight tonight so she just sent a text say that she was fine and she would be going to bed. She had had another good day and she didn't want to ruin it for anything.

* * *

Quinn waited as the doctor discussed things with her dad that her dad hadn't wanted her to be a part of. She knew she was holding her in the worry but she knew that if she was distraught her dad would want nothing but her happiness even if that met making himself worse. Surgery mad her nervous. That last time she had had a parent in the hospital, it hadn't been the best outcome. She just hoped these doctors would know what they were doing so she could leave with her father alive.

She tried to not concentrate on the idea of her dad's mortality but when she did, her thoughts just went to Beth and Rachel. She knew that Rachel was the motherly type. She had always wanted kids. She even remembered when they were spending the summer break together and Rachel volunteered them to babysit Rachel's five year old cousin. Rachel had been so good at it, she was sure that Rachel would make an excellent mother.

She knew tricks, which took Quinn week to learn, in mere minutes. She didn't know why she was so worried Beth was nothing but safe with Rachel. She thought about there early conversation where Rachel said to she would talk care of everything.

When they were dating, that was one of the many thing she loved about the tiny brunette girl. Rachel would take anyone's burden if she could if that met that they would be happier. Rachel was a bit of a people pleaser and it was a flaw but Quinn didn't know what was so wrong about it. Despite everything, she couldn't deny that Rachel was indeed a good person.

"Would you like a soda ma'am?" She looked up and saw a male nurse standing above her. She look at his hand and he offered her a Sprite. She smiled.

"Thank you Nurse," She read his name tag. "Chang," She took it. She examined the tall Asian man. He looked strangely familiar. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"We went to high school together." He said immediately. "I was in your girlfriend's glee club." Quinn's brain clicked.

"Boy Chang," She said. "Santana used to call you that when we went to the performances. You were one hell of a dance." She said. "How have you been?" Quinn said trying to get her mind off of her inner and outer turmoil. He smiled.

"I'm actually teaching dance now." He said. "When I'm not here of course. I'm actually volunteering my time while I'm here in Lima." He answered.

"You don't live in Lima?" She asked. He laughed.

"No, I live in LA that's where my studio is." He said proudly. "I'm here visiting my wife's family. Since I'm here I'm volunteering my time here since I'm a registered nurse and EMT." He said. "You have to give back you know." He looked at the empty chair next to her. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go for it," Quinn offered. The man sat beside her.

"So, yeah, what are you doing with your life now?"

"I'm a divorce attorney one of the best in New York." She said. Boy Chang shook his head in approval.

"Are you married?" Quinn laughed.

"To my job and my kid, that's the only commitment I have to worry about." Chang frowned.

"I thought that you would still be with Rachel." Quinn felt her stomach cramp up.

"We didn't work out."

"It's a shame and sorry to here. Quite frankly it's because of you guys that I'm married." Quinn found that surprising that any one used her and Rachel as inspiration. "The way you were in love encouraged me to ask my wife out. I mean you guys were madly in love." The man looked at her and saw how uncomfortable she was with the subject. "Anyway, that's great that you're a great you have a great job." Quinn smiled. "So what bring a divorce lawyer like you to this part of Ohio?"

"My dad, he needs surgery."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," Someone came over his walkie talkie.

"Mike, we need you to grand central." He stood up.

"Well I better get going." He said. "It was nice catching up with some who lives out of state."

"Yeah it was." She said.

"If your dad needs anything, let me know and I'll make sure that he gets it." He winked. "Just asked for Mike." She smiled.

"Thank you Mike." Quinn said. He began to walk away.

"And Quinn," He said catching her attention again. "Keep your head up, I sense that something good is going to happen to you soon."

* * *

**There you go, I'll try to update soon. Please review, because that's partially why I forget to update sometimes.**


End file.
